(Re) Enamorarse
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: El volleyball siempre formara parte de sus vidas con tazas rellenas de café, y videos de viejos campeonatos. Compañeros de preparatoria, finales de relaciones y con amores que jamás pudieron ser.
1. Sostener (se)

∞ **Titulo** : "(Re) Enamorarse"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII_ _ **.**_

∞ **Género** : Friendship

∞ **Ranting** NC17

∞ **N/A** Haikyuu no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Haruichi Furadate

∞ **Resumen:** El volleyball siempre formara parte de sus vidas con tazas rellenas de café, y videos de viejos campeonatos. Compañeros de preparatoria, finales de relaciones y con amores que jamás pudieron ser.

 **Sostener (se)**

…

La primera vez que Hinata se había emborrachado llevaba un pulcro traje blanco, una flor amarilla (un bebé girasol, regalo de Natsu) sobre salía del bolsillo del saco, cabellos pelirrojos peinados con mucha fijador y gel. Su hermana se había visto obligada, en algún punto del camino entre las copas, de tirar de la tercera botella de sake, apretándola contra su pecho y resguardándola de él y su hipo alcohólico. Hinata había fruncido el ceño automático, balanceándose hacia delante en un intento por recuperarla.

—Bien, bien. Alto ahí chibi-chan

La voz de Kuroo junto a su oído, la gran mano puesta sobre su hombro y la presión hundiéndole de nuevo sobre la silla fue suficiente para retomar el control de la situación. Natsu hizo un ruidito de alivio, Hinata un mohín con la boca, descarado e infame.

—Suéltame Kuroo-san

Hinata lo intento de nuevo, moverse hacia adelante, ante toda respuesta, Kuroo le hizo una señal con su mano libre a Natsu. Ella se levantó en el acto, ondeantes olas de crinolina y tela brillantes bailando entre sus pierna. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para tomar velocidad, corrió hacia la salida, botella abrazada aun contra su pecho.

—Natsu no, espera, la necesito —. Hinata apenas si había podido balbucear, estirando una mano hacia su hermana. Ella no se detuvo ni miro hacia tras ni una sola vez.

—Un baño de agua fría es lo que necesitas —. Kuroo le soltó, una vez y estuvieron solo ellos dos. Rodeo la mesa. Hinata entonces pudo verle, con la corbata deshecha, los dos primeros botones de la camisa abierta y el saco doblado sobre sus brazos.

Kuroo había estado rondando por el estacionamiento, acompañado de un irritado Kenma y un Sugawara angustiado. Todos de traje y con regalos cumulados en el porta equipaje del coche. Su celular fue el que recibió el mensaje de ayuda proveniente de Natsu y re direccionado por Tsukishima. El ex capitán de Nekoma regreso sobre sus pasos hacia el pequeño jardín decorado de lámparas de papel y grandes arcos florales.

Encontrándose con las mesas con largos manteles y platos blancos que jamás vieron la comida hecha una noche antes con tanto esmero. El ambiente silencioso, los adornos ondeando con el viento y el sol cayendo en una picada extraña y lenta. Hinata resaltaba entre todo ello, con su traje arrugado y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Copas de cristal vacías y botellas de sake derramado.

Hubo un leve tirón en el centro de su pecho que decidió ignorar mientras se acercaba a la lamentable escena.

—Pensé que todos se habían marchado — .Murmuro Hinata, con voz apagada y ojos vidriosos, Kuroo cerro los suyos.

—Y yo que tú eras un buen bebedor chibi-chan, pero míranos, sigo aquí y tu estas borracho. Muévete —. Kuroo había tomado una de las bonitas sillas revestida de tela blanca y un enorme moño rojo, arrastrándola por el césped para posicionarla frente al más bajo. Hinata dio un saltito cuando sintió las palmaditas dadas a su muslo para que encogiera las piernas por debajo de la mesa —. Ahora, sería muy bueno que digieras que vas a hacer. Si quedarte sentado aquí intentado beberte todas las botellas y entrar en un como etílico o levantarte e ir tras él.

— ¿Ir tras quien, exactamente?—. Hinata ladeo su cabeza, pestañando repetidamente. Sus dedos jugando con la servilleta húmeda sobre la mesa. Mientras sentía que era fácil fingir demencia. Ignorando los labios apretados de Kuroo ante su disgusto. Odiaba las mentiras, y más aún cuando estaban dirigidas hacia él.

— ¿Sabes que allá fuera están todos tus amigos tratando de entender cómo es que su pequeño gigante ha cancelado de pronto todo esto por lo que trabajo antes? —. Kuroo abre sus brazos, señalando el jardín, más concretamente el altar frente a la fuente. Hinata sigue sin verle — Kageyama ni siquiera ha venido —. El tono que emplea es calmado, voz suave tratando que cada palabra entrara en la cabeza pelirroja.

Pero parece inútil. Hinata ha dejado caer ambas manos sobre su regazo, ojos miel fijos sobre sus ansiosos dedos en movimiento, que ahora apretaban la tela de su pantalón.

—Yo no lo he cancelado —. Dice, cuando han pasado el tiempo suficiente en silencio para sentirse incómodos. Se encoge sobre su propio sitio, como si quiera esconderse del mundo, de Kuroo.

— ¿Eh? No te escuchado chibi-chan —. El alto hombre se inclina hacia él. Hiante se contrae.

—Yo no lo cancele —. Repite esta vez un poco más fuerte. Kuroo pone una mano tras su oreja y mueve su cabeza hacia ambos lados. Hinata respira fuerte y alza su rostro —. ¡Yo no lo hice! Yo no hice nada de esto. Él lo dijo, él dijo: lo siento Hinata pero no puedo, no puedo —.

Hinata todo ojos miel acuosos, y un hilo de voz a punto de quebrarse. Le encaro. Kuroo no cambio su semblante. Como si las palabras no hubieran tenido el peso suficiente para derribarle.

— ¿Quién Chibi-chan, quién lo dijo? —. Kuroo presiono, derroco la última barrera. Hinata sollozo.

—Kageyama, él me dejo.

Y lo rompió. El inestable dique que había sonreído hace menos de media hora a todos sus invitados, disculpándose por la cancelación de la ceremonia que lo uniría con el armador del equipo nacional de Japón.

Así que cuando se dio cuenta del hipeo de su corazón, estaba siendo sostenido entre los brazos de Kuroo. Y de pronto ese pequeño lugar se convirtió en el único en el que el pequeño gigante de la nueva generación quiso estar.

La primera vez que Hinata se emborracho tenía 22 años, cursaba el último grado de pedagogía y era practicante en un pequeño jardín de niños del área local. Llevaba un sucio traje blanco, lleno de lágrimas, líquido nasal y sake derramado. La primera vez que Hinata se emborracho se le resquebrajo más que el alma, se le quebraron las esperanzas y la ilusión. Hinata recordaría ese día como aquel que le provoco la peor resaca de su vida.

…

…

…

 **つづく** **…**


	2. Cambiar (te)

∞ **Titulo** : "(Re) Enamorarse"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII_ _ **.**_

∞ **Género** : Friendship

∞ **Ranting** NC17

∞ **N/A** Haikyuu no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Haruichi Furadate

∞ **Resumen:** El volleyball siempre formara parte de sus vidas con tazas rellenas de café, y videos de viejos campeonatos. Compañeros de preparatoria, finales de relaciones y con amores que jamás pudieron ser.

…

 **Cambiar (te)**

…

Fue el segundo día en que había sido nombrado oficialmente como el armador titular del equipo nacional, la noche había llegado demasiado pronto, días cortos de verano y calor, caminaba rumbo a la estación cercana al gimnasio cuando sus ojos lo vieron. Iwaizumi Hajime, cámara profesional colgando de su cuello y mejilla izquierda inflamada. Kageyama había hecho una reverencia al tenerle de frente. Iwaizumi le había dado una sonrisa pequeña, automatizada, un poco rota. A Tobio se le juntaron las cejas, en un gesto de confusión cuando la voz de Oikawa llega hasta ellos, llamando al ex ace del Aoba Josai. Hajime entonces camino más rápido, desapareciendo entre la multitud, Kageyama supo que algo estaba mal, cuando Oikawa paso por su lado, sosteniendo aprensivamente su mano contra su pecho y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Le costó continuar su camino sin evitar girar su cabeza hacia atrás varias veces, como si esperara que sus sempais regresaran sobre sus pasos para explicarle que era lo que había ocurrido. Pero eso no paso, y Kageyama abordo su tren, al pasar de los días se olvidó del incidente.

…

Cuando Kageyama cumplió un mes en el equipo, Hinata había comprado un pastel, bocadillos y muchas botellas de alcohol, porque vaya coincidencia, la fecha de su aniversario era la misma. Todo se consolido en una solo celebración.

Kageyama rechazo el alcohol, pero comió con gusto grandes porciones de carne y arroz frito con camarón.

—Hoy vi a Yachi en el comedor de la facultad. Tenemos una clase juntos este semestre —. Hinata le sirvió más té mientras tomaba pequeñas porciones de carne para su plato. Kageyama había cargado todas sus materias durante la mañana para dedicar las tardes al entrenamiento. Era todo un privilegio pertenecer al equipo nacional a su edad —. Me dijo algo curioso sobre un libro que había leído de Psicología.

—Pensé que estudiaba artes —. Dijo Kageyama, con una mejilla rellena de camarón. El aire del ventilador giratorio le deformaba un poco la voz al estar tan cerca, Hinata soltó una pequeña risita ante eso. Kageyama entrecerró los ojos murmurando un idiota por lo bajo.

—Si, lo hace, pero tiene que llenar las optativas y escogió psicología. Yo llevo dibujo básico por eso hemos coincido hoy, no olvides revisar lo de lenguas extranjeras para la segunda hora —. Menciono, apuntándole con los palillos. Kageyama asintió recordando su desastre de haber cargado francés en lugar de inglés durante primer año. Aprobó por mucho milagro y asesorías espartanas de Tsukishima quien estaba con él —Bueno, el punto es que dijo que según un estudio si superas los 7 años de relación con una persona, estarás junto a ella toda la vida —. Hinata lo había dicho avergonzado, con la sensación de su rostro calentándose y ojos miel brillando.

—Aun nos faltan 2 años —. Replico Kageyama, su mirada cayendo sobre una pila de periódicos y revistas de donde Hinata sacaba sus materiales para las clases. Últimamente las de paisajes eran las más compradas por Shoyo, Kageyama alargo su mano, tomando el último número de National geographic.

—Sí, lo sé —. Los ojos de Hinata seguían los movimientos del más alto, ignorando el escozor que el tono de la voz le había dejado sobre su entusiasmo —. Pero sería tan genial si eso fuera cierto —. "Si nos pasara, ya sabes, a ti y a mi" quiso agregar. Kageyama entonces le enfoco.

—No necesitas creer en cosas como esas —. Murmuro el armador por defecto, volviendo sus ojos a las páginas que pasaba perezosamente. Hinata había desviado la mirada —. Nosotros estaremos siempre juntos —. Dictamino, con todo la fe que un veinteañero puede tener.

Hinata le sonrió, sintiendo su pancita cálida y un latido de más en su corazón, abandono su comida, para gatear hacia él.

Cuando Kageyama volvió a mirar a Iwaizumi, fue en un artículo de revista que hablaba sobre el premio a la mejor fotografía de vida salvaje. Hinata ya estaba sobre sus piernas, labios dulces alentando sobre su cuello. La atención de Tobio esa ocasión tomo unos segundos más de lo normal en ser vertida sobre el pelirrojo, tal vez esa fue la primera señal.

…

Fue en navidad, justo antes de la media noche. Kageyama había tomado el último tren hacia Miyagi. Todos sus antiguos compañeros –Hinata incluido- habían regresado, debían verse con Daichi, su padre había fallecido el día anterior, estarían ahí para él.

Kageyama se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el primer asiento vacío que encontró, casi perdía el tren, eso había sido un catástrofe de tantas formas diferentes, que dio un gran suspiro por haber podido evitarlo.

— ¿Kageyama?

Tobio alzo su rostro demasiado rápido. Iwaizumi cargaba varias maletas sobre sus brazos, había sudor bajando desde su frente. Kageyama se deslizo hacia un lado, abrazando su bolso de deportes y su vieja chaqueta de cuero.

—Hola Iwaizumi-san.

Iwaizumi movió su cabeza en correspondencia, sacándose las maletas para sentarse en el reducido espacio.

— ¿Vas también a Miyagi? —. Iwaizumi se cruzó de brazos, tenía una apariencia demacrada, su mejilla esta vez no estaba inflamada pero había profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos.

—Sí, iré a ver a Daichi-san

—Lamento mucho lo ocurrido, lo escuche de Sugawara.

Kageyama asintió, pensando que el pésame no debía ir dirigido él y recordando que Hajime compartía universidad con los ex capitanes de Karasuno. Iwaizumi le miro unos segundos más como si quiera decirle otra cosa. Tobio espero, acostumbrado como estaba, a Hajime quien era de pocas palabras.

—Te he visto por televisión, bueno, en realidad he visto a todo el equipo nacional. Felicidades.

—Gracias Iwaizumi-san

—No tienes nada que agradecer.

El silencio se instaló, calmo y sin esfuerzo. No había nada más que decir, ninguno se incomodó ante el hecho. Ambos estaban conscientes de que habían omitido una parte importante de ese reconocimiento. Oikawa Tooru también se había presentado para ocupar la posición que tanto había anhelado. El resultado final estaba ahí, en ese pequeño compartimiento del tren. Kageyama no pregunto sobre su Sempai, Iwaizumi tampoco lo menciono.

…

La cuarta vez que se encontraron aun caía nieve en Tokio. Llevaban gruesos suéteres y gorros de lana. Iwaizumi tenía su cámara apuntando hacia el parque, su lente enfocaba a la ruidosa risa de un pequeño pelirrojo, Kageyama le sostenía entre los brazos, sacudiendo los copos que una caída había dejado sobre ellos.

Iwaizumi aún se pregunta por qué lo hizo, porque tomo una ráfaga de fotografías que parecían el cortometraje en stop motion hacia otro mundo. Hajime se coló entre la cotidianidad y la intimidad, él no recuerda cómo es que eso se siente, no está siquiera seguro si es que alguna vez lo tuvo. Lo único que entiende es que entre los negativos tomados ese día, hay una imagen especial que ha sido incluido en su álbum favorito.

En ella se puede ver a Kageyama, en un plano americano, estirando sus manos hacia arriba, como si esperase que el cielo le diese un regalo. Columnas de rayos débiles bañándole. Escaleras de ángel desapareciendo este sus dedos.

Iwaizumi mira la fotografía, él la tomo cuando Hinata se había alejado lo suficiente para conseguir chocolate caliente, la observa cada vez que todo explota en el pequeño apartamento, lo hace para recordarse los viejos tiempos, la secundaria, los partidos de práctica, las horribles materias, la sonrisa de conquistador barato de Oikawa hacia sus compañeras. Y ha sido él, Tooru, quien la encontrado.

Así que la discusión puede ser una profetización a cumplir para ambos. Oikawa chasquea la lengua y respira profundo, está tratando de evitar gritar, como siempre, de controlar su respiración. Iwaizumi saca la fotografía del álbum para llevarla a otro lugar. Error. Fue demasiado rápido, un arranque de fuerza y puro instinto, lo cierto es que la rabia había estado demasiado tiempo contenida, gestos, preguntas, sentimientos, todo acumulado. Inevitablemente se había desbordado.

Oikawa le ha arrebatado de entre sus dedos, y la ha roto en pedazos frente a sus ojos. Porque Tooru lo sabe, Iwaizumi no toma fotografías de personas. Solo lo ha hecho una vez, por un solo motivo.

Tooru se va, como un requisito constante después de cada pelea.

Iwaizumi no va tras él. Oikawa eventualmente no regresa.

…

Tobio lo encuentra una tarde de domingo, sentando en un restaurante familiar, comiendo una hamburguesa, y con su cámara sobre la mesa. Iwaizumi lo mira, no hay sorpresa en sus ojos, Kageyama solo puede encontrar alivio y nerviosismo. Él también se siente igual.

— ¿Me viste no es así? —. Iwaizumi deja su comida, toma la servilleta, quitando todo rastro de salsa de teriyaki de sus dedos, hace una seña. Kageyama duda, pero aun así se sienta frente a él.

— ¿Necesitaba algo en específico Iwaizumi-san?, si nos hubiese llamado tal vez habríamos podido ayudar más en su sesión de fotos.

—Yo no hice una sesión, yo no suelo tomar fotos al azar Kageyama.

Las cejas de Tobio se juntan, la hamburguesa comienza a enfriarse, hay algo pesado empujando el estómago del armador. Algo sobre encuentros que no parecen mera casualidad, sino una serie planeada de algo que no entiende pero que está ahí frente a sus ojos. Kageyama jamás ha sido bueno para las conjeturas. Esa es la especialidad de Tsukishima, junto al tema de los dinosaurios.

Aun así Kageyama sabe que no es normal tomar tantas fotografías de un viejo compañero de secundaria. Porque Iwaizumi lo ha hecho, Kageyama lo sabe, puede reconocer el sonido caracterismo que hace la cámara cuando captura una imagen. Iwaizumi disparo su lente la primera vez que se vieron entre la multitud de la estación, lo hizo en el tren cuando él fingió estar durmiendo, en la tienda de conveniencia cuando coincidieron en Miyagi y no había ni siquiera un par de horas del funeral del ex capitán de Karasuno. Lo ha hecho durante sus visitas al campus de la universidad de Daichi y Sugawara y durante los partidos de la temporada del equipo nacional, incluso ahora, Kageyama sabe que Iwaizumi está lavando sus manos con antibacterial de bolsillo para poder tomar la cámara sin preocupación alguna de mancharla. No puede evitar sentir sus hombros tensos y la sensación agradable que se instala al provocar el ser el foco de la lente.

— ¿Por qué? —. Pregunta entonces, el rostro de Iwaizumi cubierto con la canon T61 color negra.

—Quien sabe —Murmura Iwaizumi, congelando el momento de las cejas arqueadas y el sonrojo en el rostro de Kageyama.

…

Hinata debió notarlo, sin embargo lo ignoro. Los mensajes de texto acumulándose en la bandeja de entrada del celular de Kageyama, los fines de semanas que llegaba tarde, las constantes visitas a la universidad de Suga-san. E incluso el repentino interés por las revistas de naturaleza y paisajes que ahora Tobio también había empezado a coleccionar como valioso material.

Es una etapa, pensó, Kageyama era así, un tipo de personalidad infantil que tenía caprichos de vez en cuando, por cosas que realmente no debían ser demasiado trascendentes. Como el último año de preparatoria en la que Kageyama le había dado por probar todas las marcas de leche y té verde con soya. O cuando el semestre anterior se había leído la colección completa de mangas de deportes de la Shonen Jump.

Todo terminaría, las eventuales faltas a citas programadas, y su mala costumbre de olvidarlo en el supermercado para que le ayudase con las compras de la semana. Todo volvería a ser como antes, tan solo debía tenerle paciencia a la mente simple de Kageyama, después de todo ambos eran así.

Hinata mira su mano. El último regalo para su cumpleaños debería ser suficiente para darle seguridad. Extrañamente lo único que incita es ponerle ansioso.

…

La última vez que Hajime y Kageyama se vieron, fue la mañana del 21 de marzo. Iwaizumi había encontrado un café subterráneo escondido de la avenida principal en Shinjuku. Ahora había avisos por Line, emoticones, y llamadas de segundos para coincidir en el mismo espacio.

Jamás se habían tomado de la mano ni ido a ningún hotel. Ninguno conocía la casa del otro y sus encuentros incluían siempre una multitud de gente a su alrededor. Medidas de seguridad las había llamado Iwaizumi. Kageyama no había tenido ninguna replica al respecto. Kageyama no había sido después de todo capaz de engañar –en el plano físico- a Hinata. Iwaizumi no había sido tan egoísta como para tomar aquello que estaba ahí por propia voluntad, además lo que sea que estuviesen pasando ente ellos se terminaría después de ese capuchino. Sin embargo estas no servían como señalamientos de contención, cuando el corazón se aceleraba y las sonrisas eran gestos cómplices.

Iwaizumi podía ver el destello del anillo en el dedo anular de Kageyama cada vez que sostenía su taza. Tobio se había comprometido con Hinata después de ese viaje a Miyagi. No había nada que hacer con ello.

— ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? —. Pregunta Kageyama. Voz baja, y mirada puesta sobre la maleta a un lado de la mesa.

—A las tres — "Justo cuando inicia tu ceremonia". Iwaizumi aprieta sus labios con disimulo. Kageyama asiente, consiente de cómo es que se contiene las palabras. — Lo he elegido para llegar durante la noche a Australia

—Es una buena hora.

Kageyama mete su mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta para sacar un sobre, se lo entrega a Iwaizumi, quien lo toma, junto a un trago más de su té chai. Kageyama deja su mano ahí, estirada, justo al límite del centro – esa no porta anillo ni promesas- Iwaizumi la mira, quiere encajar sus dedos en los espacios vacíos. Kageyama tiene cinta clínica rodeándolos como un método de protección, ocultando viejas heridas que elevar el balón para los fuertes rematadores le ha dejado. Sus manos son su herramienta de triunfo, manos fuertes, de amador, manos con otro dueño.

—Kageyama —. Le llama, tragándose la culpa y dejando sus deseos florecer por ese momento. Estira su mano y roza apenas las yemas de sus dedos contra la piel de la delgada muñeca del menor.

—Hajime-san —. Y fue Kageyama quien hizo el primer movimiento. Quien se puso de pie, para inclinarse y borrar la distancia, para encontrarse-por fin- con los delgados labios del fotógrafo.

Iwaizumi cierra sus ojos, sus dedos se elevan enredándose en el antebrazo del armador.

El sobre contiene una carta de disculpa, está dirigida a la dirección de la casa campestre que Tsukishima ha prestado como regalo para la ceremonia. En el otro bolsillo guarda un ticket que va hacia el aeropuerto de Sídney y su pasaporte.

Kageyama desliza el anillo de su dedo al sobre antes de entregarlo al chico de paquetería exprés. Su mano libre sostiene la de Iwaizumi. Hay un taxi esperándoles en la esquina.

Al mismo tiempo, Hinata se ve frente al espejo, camisa blanca y girasoles en las manos. Hoy es 21 de marzo, es su aniversario. Hinata está por casarse a sus 7 años de relación. Hay mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, y una sonrisa bailándole en los labios. Da el primer paso hacia la salida. Kageyama da el suyo hacia la fila B de asientos del avión.

…

…

…

 **つづく** **…**


	3. Silenciar (lo)

∞ **Titulo** : "(Re) Enamorarse"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Friendship

∞ **Ranting** NC17

∞ **N/A** Haikyuu no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Haruichi Furadate

∞ **Resumen:** El volleyball siempre formara parte de sus vidas con tazas rellenas de café, y videos de viejos campeonatos. Compañeros de preparatoria, finales de relaciones y con amores que jamás pudieron ser.

…

 **Silenciar (lo)**

…

Tienen más de 6 años juntos, se conocieron casi por coincidencia, vecinos de ruta para caminar a casa y clases compartidas. Tienen un amor coincidente, voleibol y bollos de carne, se hicieron amigos en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron en el gimnasio de Karasuno, con grandes sueños nacionalista y el hambre de la victoria cosquillándoles las yemas de los dedos.

Ambos han elegido la misma universidad fuera del distrito y muy cerca de la capital. Sugawara culpa mucho a Yaku de Nekoma y sus historias sobre la Todai que le encandilaron los sentidos. Daichi había caído ante sus encuentros de fin de semana con Bokuto y Kuroo, una mala combinación que se había llegado a dar después del último campamento, ambos hicieron su propio trabajo con el capitán, hablando sobre las grandes oportunidades de pertenecer al equipo de la universidad y pasar ser candidato a la sub 20 del nacional. Daichi claudicó cuando vio las becas deportivas que podía tener.

Y así empezó, su tiempo recortado para el deporte y redirigido a estudiar casi hasta morir, clases de apoyos y exámenes preliminares como requisitos diarios incluidos, sobreviviendo de sopa instantánea y bebidas energéticas de contrabando. Suga explotaría. Ese pensamiento se exponencio cuando una particular voz llego hasta él

—Así que, chico refrescante ¿ya has decidió que estudiaras?

Oikawa tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de ropa del centro comercial, la franquicia de LOB, le pertenece a su familia y él está ayudando a su hermana mayor. Suga solo había salido a tomar aire, lejos de libros, de trinomios perfectos y la lógica superlativa del japonés moderno. Así que ahí estaban ellos, coincidiendo a media tarde en la zona de comida rápida, entre McDonald's y Baskin y Robbins.

Sugawara, se giró, tomando su cono de helado doble. Oikawa se inclinó sobre su hombro, aliento cálido detrás de la oreja y nariz enterrándose en los claros cabellos. Suga quiso sentirse irritado ante invasión a su espacio personal patrocinada por el chico lindo de Aoba Josai, que le miraba con ojos chóclate brillante y sonrisa de medio lado. Dio un par de pasos hacia su izquierda, alejándose con discreción.

—Entrare a la facultad de pedagogía —. Murmuro, escondiendo sus labios tras el helado.

— ¿De verdad? Puedo imaginarte tan perfectamente —. Canturreo Oikawa, moviéndose a su alrededor, y cerrando por un momento los ojos —. Serias uno de esos adorables maestros de prescolar y tendrías a todos los niños tras de ti como pollitos.

Suga estrecho sus ojos, ese deseo casi irrisible de golpear la perfecta nariz del capitán de Aoba, cosquillándole los nudillos. Oikawa seguía sonriendo y entonces Suga lo nota, las ojeras escondidas bajo maquillaje que comienza correrse y la falsa mueca que provoca hoyuelos en las mejillas un poco hundidas. Es como un sentido, instinto de vice capitán lo ha bautizado Daichi, Koushi sabe que algo anda mal con ese chico bonito, quiere sentir pena, preguntarle si está bien, pero sus recuerdos de Oikawa molestando a Kageyama le inyectan más emociones negativas que las que le inspira su demacrada imagen mal escondida.

Da una lamida a su helado, recomponiendo la meuca, de sonrisas tensas y cortesía ante impuesta. Oikawa no parece tomárselo personal si es que se da cuenta de ello.

—Y tú, ¿Qué estudiaras?

—Iré al Tecnológico de Tokio. Quiero estar en el equipo de voleibol de ahí.

Oikawa elude la pregunta principal, pero menciona después algo sobre los edificios de lenguas extrajeras y enfrentarse el próximo año contra el ace de su equipo.

— ¿No irán juntos a la universidad? —. La sorpresa se le refleja en los ojos a Suga. Oikawa se eleva de hombros.

—Iwa-chan eligió la misma que tu Refrescante-Kun —. Oikawa suena nostálgico, mucha resignación asumida y llanto pasado. Suga le atrae de ese flash de herida abierta y carraspea

—Preferiría que me llames Sugawara

—Refrescante-Kun me parece más lindo.

Suga va hacerlo, de verdad que quiere, hundirle lo que le resta de helado en la sonrisita de suficiencia de Oikawa. Aún tiene, de todas formas, más dinero para un nuevo barquillo o quizás una malteada de vainilla.

—Deja de molestar a las personas Basurokawa.

—Iwa-chan

Hajime Iwaizumi trae ropa deportiva y una bolsa de comida cuelga de su mano. Sugawara entonces entiende que solo debió de sentirse Oikawa para hacer tiempo con él mientras hacía a su amigo comprar el almuerzo. Mira como la mano de Iwaizumi se enreda en el brazo de Tooru, quien se encoge sobre sí mismo, ha dado un pequeño espasmo que recubre rápidamente con su sonrisa de marca registrada, la sensación de que algo está mal se le acrecienta en el estómago, da una lamida más al helado tratado de hundirla y olvidarla. Con sabor a pétalos de cerezos y fresas silvestres.

—Lamento las molestias Sugawara-san

La profunda voz de Hajime le atrae, sus ojos enfocan al alto chico de brazos fuertes y mueca tranquila. Suga niega con suaves movimientos, tiene esa necesidad casi tonta de alejarse de ambos como si se interpusiera en algo que no puede explicar.

—Oh no, está bien. Daichi y Kageyama me advirtieron que Oikawa-san podría ser un poco infantil a veces.

—Eso es ser amable, creo que la palabra correcta es idiota.

— ¡Iwa-chan! Estoy aquí, y por supuesto que no soy un idiota —. Oikawa infla sus mejillas, labio inferior sobresaliendo y grandes ojos heridos. Iwaizumi ni siquiera le ve.

—Lo que digas, tienes menos de una hora para comer así que muévete —. Hajime le jala tras él, obligándole a caminar. Un segundo espasmo se le cuela a Oikawa, esta vez tarda unos segundos más en recomponer la sonrisa. Iwaizumi se inclina, una pequeña reverencia ante el setter de Karasuno —. Con permiso.

— Bye bye Refrescante-Kun —. Canta Oikawa, con su mano libre aleteando tras Hajime.

—Bye bye, Ikemen

Oikawa frena, para molestia de Iwaizumi, solo para ver la sonrisa divertida esconderse tras el helado, no puede evitar corresponderla, al parecer hay más que solo amabilidad dentro de Sugawara Koushi.

El chico de Karasuno, se queda ahí, hasta verles desaparecer, una mancha inconexa dentro del mar de toda la zona del centro comercial, la mala sensación acentuándosele y la empatía naciéndole desde los intestinos ante la declaración de ese par separándose, esa misma a pesar de los años transcurridos siempre recordaría.

Sugawara siempre se ha sabido como el número uno dentro de la vida de Daichi, mejor amigo y vice capitán de equipo, compañero de habitación dentro del complejo de la universidad y publico privilegiado de las confesiones de amor que el chico moreno (la piel de Daichi se broncea tan fácilmente) ha tenido desde el primer día de preparatoria.

Sugawara puede percibir con facilidad, ese aire masculino que el ex capitán tiene, no solo a la hora de recibir el balón, sino por el simple gesto de darle su bufanda cuando hace demasiado frio o cederle el asiento del tren cuando este va demasiado lleno, son detalles, muestras insignificantes que no llaman la atención, son sin embargo los momentos favoritos del armador, ahora estudiante de pedagogía. Quien se ha hecho un espacio durante ese fin de semana, para viajar hasta la casita campestre de la familia Tsukishima para el que parece ser un instante memorable dentro de la vida de sus dos kohai

Nadie puede prever el desenlace de la ceremonia, Kageyama desaparecido, Hinata emborrachándose, Suga se siente confuso, todo parece una pesadilla, no solo el ambiente desecho sino la llegada tarde de Daichi, porque ha tenido que ir a la estación a recoger Yui, antigua capitana del equipo femenil de Karasuno, y reciente novia de Sawamura.

Es Kenma quien sigue en el estacionamiento a su lado, es él, el primero en ver en la pareja, porque Sugawara sigue con la vista fija hacia el jardín, donde Kuroo al parecer ha hecho llorar a Hinata, mientras ellos continúan ahí, inseguros de qué hacer con sus sentimientos mezclados y músculos tensos.

—Suga, ¿sucede algo?

El de cabellos claros lo siente, el escalofrió lamiéndole la espina dorsal hasta la base del coxis, justo antes de girar y verlos. Yui, largo vestido violeta y bonitas zapatillas, sostiene de un brazo a Daichi, traje oscuro y camisa sin corbata, ambos tan cerca de él que Sugawara no puede evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, el estómago se la ha revuelto, quiere vomitar.

—La boda se ha cancelado

Es la voz de Kenma la que forma una barrera, la que se interpone entre viejos conocidos y se ve mucho a un salvavidas desde los ojos miel de Suga.

—No entiendo, ¿ha ocurrido algo malo? ¿Dónde están todos?

—Kageyama, él nunca llego. Hinata recibió un mensaje de él. Tsukishima y Yamaguchi están dentro de la casa despidiendo a los invitados, las chicas se han llevado a Natsu y a su madre de vuelta al hotel. Tanaka, Nishinoya y Asahi han ido de vuelta a Miyagi en busca de Kageyama y Kuroo, él está ahora con Hinata. No ha dejado que nadie se acerque Daichi —. La voz se corta en la última frase de Suga. Quien respira profundo ante el ligero segundo de caída libre que ha tenido.

De pronto en su menta todo se vuelve difuso, porque es fácil para Suga imaginarse las lágrimas corriendo por el rostro de Hinata, su necesidad de esconderse, avergonzado, herido, sollozando, después de todo fue él quien se dio cuenta de los extraños encuentro de Hajime Iwaizumi con Kageyama y no hizo nada al respecto.

Siente unas manos sobre sus hombros, es Daichi quien se inclina, y le susurra, Suga está llorando y murmurando algo sobre que es su culpa.

—Yui puedes pedirle un vaso con agua a Tsukishima, por favor.

La chica asiente, mirando cómo es que los brazos de su novio envuelven protectoramente a Suga, como le protege del mundo. Kenma decide seguirla, Yaku y Lev también están adentro, tratando en vano de recoger los regalos y adornos de la ceremonia.

—Hey Koushi —. Daichi susurra, apartándose un poco y tomando entre sus manos las mejillas húmedas —. No es tu culpa, ¿Cómo podría ser algo así tu culpa?

—Yo los mire Daichi, las constantes visitas a la cafetería que Kageyama hacia a nuestra universidad, los grupo de bebida siendo compartidos por ellos, a Hinata siendo olvidado después de clases. Yo estuve ahí. Y vi como todo se correlacionaba. Y la carta, la jodida carta.

—Suga, Suga. Mírame — Daichi le sacude, porque la voz del otro parece no poder detenerse, murmura oraciones incompletas y después cierra los ojos con fuerza. Daichi, lo insta a abrirlos y atrapa las pupilas miel con las propias —. Primero respira, bien eso es, despacio, profundas inhalaciones, y déjalo ir, bien Suga, lo estás haciendo bien. Ahora, dime, ¿Qué carta es a la que te refieres?

—Lev fue quien recibió la correspondencia de esta mañana. El sobre no estaba completamente sellado así que el anillo cayó al suelo. Lev se dio cuenta que era una argolla de compromiso y entonces vio el remitente, creyó que la joyería mandaba las alianzas de boda así que abrió el sobre esperando encontrar otra, leyó la carta, sé que no fue su intención por que Yaku le golpeo después, cuando Hinata cancelo todo y Lev fue el único que corrió tras él. No los ha contado, cuando estábamos todos en la casa y Natsu estaba con Hinata. Kageyama se ha ido a Australia con Iwaizumi.

—Eso no…

—Piénsalo, tiene tanto sentido. El año pasado, después el funeral de tu padre, Iwaizumi regreso solo a Miyagi y no hemos visto a Oikawa últimamente en el campus. Oikawa, Daichi, quien vivía prácticamente sobre Iwaizumi —. Suga lo nota, cómo es que los ojos de Daichi se mueven hacia una esquina, trayendo al pasado de vuelta, recordando cada una de las cosas, encadenándolas en su mente, siendo revelado con mucha lógica y hechos —. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Pude detenerlo, pude acercarme a Kageyama, indagar con Hinata, tuve los lugares, los momentos, pero nunca hice nada.

—No creo que fuera tu culpa Refrescante-Kun.

Daichi gira, se coloca al lado de Suga, Oikawa está ahí, cabello revuelto, gabardina café y vieja bufanda, trae una maleta pequeña consigo y los labios partidos, el corazón de Suga se hunde.

—Estas cosas pasan, la mierda pasa en realidad. Además nunca confié en Tobio si alguien me lo pregunta, Iwaizumi siempre le tuvo cariño, lo protegía de mí, ja, como si eso fuese suficiente. Pero bueno, no hablemos sobre mí y mi drama personal. ¿Chibi-chan sigue por aquí?

—No es un buen momento Oikawa, para ninguno de los dos —. Daichi trata, de sonar razonable, de ignorar la presencia de Yui que se acerca con un vaso de agua, y la mirada penetrante de Tsukishima y Yamaguchi.

—Jamás volverá a ser un buen momento ex capitán, aun así, necesito darle algo a Chibi-chan.

—Nosotros podríamos…

—Por favor Refrescante-Kun, no me quites esto también. Esto es algo entre parejas engañadas, sin ofender —. Dice Oikawa a nadie en particular.

Oikawa recompone una débil sonrisa, Yamaguchi da un paso al frente, porque siente que tras la pérdida de temple de Sugawara él debe de tomar el lugar, Tsukishima ni siquiera lo intentara y Daichi está demasiado ocupado entre su novia susurrando por respuesta y el cuerpo tembloroso del antiguo armador de Karasuno.

—Puedes esperar en la sala, Hinata ahora esta con Kuroo-san, yo le diré que estas aquí, aunque no me hago responsable ante la disposición de recibirte que él tenga.

—Entiendo.

Yamaguchi se da la vuelta, Oikawa le sigue, una última mirada a Sugawara, como si quisiera rectificarle que no fue su culpa, solo provoca lo contrario. Después de todo Suga no tendría nunca el valor de volverse el amante de Daichi y engañar a su novio de la facultad, ese que espera su regreso y del cual Sawamura no tiene conocimiento.


	4. Soltar (les)

∞ **Titulo** : "(Re) Enamorarse"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Friendship

∞ **Ranting** NC17

∞ **N/A** Haikyuu no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Haruichi Furadate

∞ **Resumen:** El volleyball siempre formara parte de sus vidas con tazas rellenas de café, y videos de viejos campeonatos. Compañeros de preparatoria, finales de relaciones y con amores que jamás pudieron ser.

…

 **Soltar (les)**

…

Ambos habían roto por mutuo acuerdo, lagrimas desbordándose de las galaxias de sus mejillas y fresas amargas. Yamaguchi no había podido evitarlo, sostener la mano de Tsukishima hasta el final. Cuando la graduación llego con cerezos floreciendo y una canción sobre la vida cantada por chicos de cursos inferiores para despedir a los de tercer año. Yamaguchi se había resistido, había estirado hasta el límite de lo imposible su relación de más que amigos, de furtivos amantes cariñosos que compartían demasiadas cosas pero que tenían diferentes sueños.

—Si continuamos de esta forma, te odiare, porque no me quedara más opción que elegirte

Tsukki lo había dicho, justo antes de que se separaran para ir hacia sus casas, en la tercera intersección del barrio de Nagano, con un gato callejero maullando sobre una barda. Yamaguchi lo había entendido, como siempre, como cada gesto, como cada mueca, el lenguaje secreto que se escondía entre líneas de Kei. El rubio había elegido la técnica de Tokio, para estar lejos dela alcance fraternal de Akiteru y porque había sido reclutado por el equipo de voleibol de la universidad. En cambio él quería la Todai, justo como Sugawara y el campus de filosofía compartida con bellas artes. Yanchi había llevado en una ocasión su cámara durante segundo año, y él había quedado maravillado por la manera en que se detenía el tiempo en una imagen, en cómo se editaba, en cómo se convertía un extracto de segundo en el poster para recaudar fondos del club y renombrar personas.

Yamaguchi aún tiene una copia del primer diseño que ayudara a hacer, con Hinata remontando el balón, ojos chocolates electrizantes, fuerza escalofriante y pasión en gotas de sudor flotando a su alrededor. Fue normal para Tadashi enamorarse del dibujo, del coloreado digital, de la creación de imagines y tener pronto su propia cuenta en Pixiv. Era especialmente famoso ahí, más de cuatro mil personas siguiendo cada una de sus obras.

Y con deseos diferentes, irremediablemente ambos terminaron aplicando a diferentes mundos, ninguno le había dicho al otro la escuela, esperando, alargando lo inevitable hasta terminar estallando unos días antes de la graduación. Sin embargo ya nada sería igual, sus tiempos, sus actividades, su contacto, parcialmente se extendería, se iría agotando lentamente, hasta estar completamente separados.

Tsukishima se veía incapaz de lidiar con ello. No perdería a Yamaguchi por amor, lo mantendría seguro, en ese lugar de amigos donde nada pudiera consumirles, no miedos, ni celos, no egoísmo. Todo regresaría como había sido desde quinto año de primaria y como debió de haber permanecido. Tsukishima a veces no puede evitar ese pensamiento, la línea directa de todas las posibilidades si él no se hubiese inclinado una tarde para ver más de cerca los ojos irritados de Yamaguchi tras una sección de estudio de última hora. Porque entonces las pecas resaltaron en tonos de rosas y los ojos hundidos brillaron demasiado. Tsukishima se desconectó y rozo sus narices, respiro profundo y encajo sus bocas. Ambos observándose, mirada sorprendida colisionando con una impasible.

Tsukishima sin embargo ha pensado también, que eso era lo más natural, él ensamblando con Yamaguchi de esa forma, rotando las piezas de su corazón, y diluyendo sus sentimientos. Y Yamaguchi lo sabe, lo entiende y lo siente, es por eso que solo asiente cuando Kei dice aquello. Porque Yamaguchi terminaría de la misma forma-odiando sin odiar- a Tsukishima por elegirlo por sobre su propio camino. Así que solo asiente a las palabras, le da una sonrisa pequeña y se alza de puntillas.

—Bien, amigos, mejores amigos —. Susurra, sujetándose de la chaqueta del uniforme de Tsukishima y dando el beso, el último, de todos ellos. Kei le sujeta de la cintura y profundiza, lengua colándose, acariciando el final de los dientes y el interior de las mejillas. Un ruido muriendo entre ambas bocas.

Cuando ambos se separan, Yamaguchi respira profundo, alza una mano y se despide. —Hasta mañana Tsukki —. Logra articular.

—Hasta mañana —. Murmura Tsukishima, poniéndose los audífonos y subiendo al máximo el volumen de su I Pop.

Cuando se dan la espalda, el pavimento se moja, pequeñas gotas empapándolo. Pero esa noche no hay lluvia.

Tercer año sabe agridulce y huele esperanza. Dos meses después ambos terminaran compartiendo departamento, su periodo de recuperación ha llegado a su fin. La amistad sigue ahí refugiando al amor.

…

…

…

Para Yamaguchi ver a Kuroo en el departamento que comparte con su mejor amigo se ha vuelto natural. El pecoso, quien había declinado pertenecer al club de voleibol desde mucho antes de ingresar, no por falta de pasión o incertidumbre en su corazón, sino que era algo mas sencillo si alguien le preguntara. Él simplemente no veía su futuro en la cancha nacional, ese tipo de destino era para personas como Kageyama, Ushijima y Oikawa, algo que corría en la sangre y no podía ser de manera diferente.

Kuroo en cambio y en oposición abismal de Yamaguchi lleva el hambre del siguiente partido tatuado junto al nombre de Nekoma, Tadashi respeta ese tipo de cosas, las admira incluso, la voz fuerte y desbordante del ex capitán cada vez que les visita, en su infortunio intento de hacer que Tsukishima aumente las horas de entrenamiento. A veces, cuando Kei de verdad ha tenido un mal día y su paciencia está en números negativos terminara cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Testsurô sin ninguna clase de remordimiento.

Yamaguchi se disculpara con él y cocinara como cada tercer día de la semana, para tres.

—No te haría daño ser un poco más dulce Tsukki, algo así como Pecas-Kun —. Dice Kuroo, boca llena de curry y arroz. Señalando con la cuchara a un desprevenido Yamaguchi.

—Si no te gusta lo que hay, largo —. Tsukishima masculla, acomodándose los lentes y dándole una fugaz mirada a Tadashi que solo ríe.

—Yo nunca dije algo como eso, además Kenma es horrible para cocinar, siempre pide comida a domicilio ese pequeño niño rico que no tiene de que preocuparse si no de sus computadoras, ¿sabes que solo sale al sol para cruzar entre los edificios de las facultades o para ver a chibi-chan? Eso de mejor amigo de la infancia es una completa falacia, ni siquiera ha cruzado el campus por mí ni una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando estuve en la enfermería ¿puedes creer eso?

—Kenma-San, pregunto por ti Kuroo-san. Y si fue a verte, solo que espero el atardecer —. Murmura distraído Yamaguchi, recordando lo curioso del evento, del chico de cabello teñido y lentes de pasta gruesa, esperando bajo el techo de la salida a que el día terminara.

— ¿De verdad que fue a verme? —. Kuroo se inclina sobre la pequeña mesa, para estar más cerca del estudiante de diseño, Yamaguchi asiente, Tsukishima patea por debajo de la mesa —. ¡Tsukki! Ese era mi pie —. Lloriquea, sujetándose la parte lastimada.

—Solo siéntate de la manera correcta y no volverá a ocurrir.

—Eres tan malvado megane

Kuroo le mira dolido, el rubio sigue comiendo y Yamaguchi piensa, que quizás es su imaginación pero los ojos ámbar de Tsukishima parecen reflectar cada movimiento que el ex capitán y bloqueador oficial del nuevo equipo hace. La luna orbitando alrededor de satélites asimétricos y cielo oscuro, la mirada entera de Testsurô.

…

…

…

— ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de desastre que ya es esto?

Tsukishima lo pregunta, arreglando la comida dentro del refrigerador, parece que no cabe ni una cosa más, nada de natillas, galletas y pastel de boda, cada espacio repleto de carne y guarniciones. Yamaguchi acaba de entrar, está poniendo la vieja tetera de la abuela para hacer té para los invitados que quedan, Oikawa resaltando en la sala como las lucecitas del árbol de navidad, Lev no ha dejado de darle miradas desconfiadas a pesar de las réplicas de Yaku.

—Un poco, he pensado mucho más en lo que Suga-san decía en el estacionamiento. En cosas como haber visto el extraño patrón, en no haber preguntado, en no haberlo detenido. ¿Recuerdas cuantas veces tuvimos que ir por Hinata al supermercado? ¿Lo avergonzado que se sentía por pedirnos ayuda? Ayuda Tsukki, ayuda a sus amigos —. Yamaguchi suspira, encendiendo la estufa y girándose para encontrar al rubio dejando ir la puerta del refrigerador agotado. Ya no cabe más comida.

—Kageyama es el verdadero culpable. Esto no es más que la consecuencia de las decisiones que tomo, de sus acciones y de no haber hecho las cosas como se debían. Si no quería mas a Hinata debió terminar la relación a tiempo.

— ¿Cómo nosotros?

Yamaguchi pregunta, con sincera curiosidad, no hay maldad en sus palabras, y aun así se clavan en las curvas del corazón de Tsukishima que da un silencioso sí.

—Somos diferentes Tsukki, todos nosotros, si por ejemplo te hubieses enamorado de Hinata en la secundaria he intentado dejarle, él no lo hubiera permitido, lucharía hasta el final, hasta que tu hubieses terminado aceptándolo, demasiado confiando en que el amor sería suficiente para mantenerlos. Y, si yo hubiese estado con Kageyama, habría visto como todos sus sentimientos por mí se iban evaporando así que eventualmente lo sabría, que ya no me amaba incluso mucho antes que él. Pero como nada de eso paso, es que estamos aquí. Y apoyaremos a Hinata, no lo dejaremos, no permitiremos que Kageyama lo arrastre en su camino.

— ¿Oikawa es tu ingenioso plan?

—No, yo no soy tan listo como tu Tsukki.

Sus miradas se encuentras a medio camino de la pequeña mesita del desayunador y las flores de regalo.

La tetera silba, olor a canela inundando la cocina. Amor flotando por encima del pastel y guirnaldas de chocolate. Yamaguchi sonríe. El amor que ahora siente es diferente a querer cruzar la distancia y aferrarse a Tsukishima, es más calmo, suave ronroneos del pecho ante su persona más preciada. Puede ver lo mismo reflejándose tras la gafas del rubio.

—Cierto no lo eres —. La voz de Tsukishima es baja, no quiere romper el hechizo que ha detenido el tiempo solo un instante —. Pero me tienes a mí.

Yamaguchi asiente, en total complacencia, Tsukishima saca su celular y sale. El tiempo ha comenzado moverse de nuevo, a reinstalar todo. Tadashi se inclina por la ventana que da hacia el jardín, puede ver a Kuroo abrazando a un tembloroso Hinata. Yamaguchi ahora sabe que Kei debió de haberlos visto a ambos, y como de nuevo a elegido a la amistad por encima de sus propios sentimientos, porque después de todo, entre ellos cuatro, esos chicos que una vez estuvieron en primer año en el club de Karasuno, que hicieron promesas silenciosas de cuidarse entre ellos, y estar ahí, es Tsukishima el que les ha amado más que ningún otro.


	5. Exorcizar (nos)

∞ **Titulo** : "(Re) Enamorarse"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Friendship

∞ **Ranting** NC17

∞ **N/A** Haikyuu no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Haruichi Furadate

∞ **Resumen:** El volleyball siempre formara parte de sus vidas con tazas rellenas de café, y videos de viejos campeonatos. Compañeros de preparatoria, finales de relaciones y con amores que jamás pudieron ser.

…

 **Exorcizar (nos)**

…

Cuando el teléfono de Bokuto sonó, Akashi giro de su posición encorvada sobre el fregadero, buscando por instinto la fuente del ruido, y encontrando el pequeño aparato sobre la mesita compartida en la sala de 8 tatamis. Seco sus manos en el pantalón-Bokuto se enojaría de nuevo, ante su creencia de obtener un resfriado por un poco de agua- subió el escalón de desnivel de la cocina hacia el teléfono, frunciendo el ceño, porque era Kuroo y solo era la 1 de la tarde.

El sonido del baño se apagó, y la puerta se abrió, el vapor inundo el departamento, Bokuto llevaba apenas una toalla sobre sus hombros y unos escandalosos bóxer amarillos comprados en rebajas en la tienda de conveniencia cercana para poder pasar la noche con Akashi sin tener una pelea sobre la importancia de la higiene y la ropa limpia.

Akashi contesto antes de que la llamara se cortara mandado a Kuroo directo al buzón.

—Bokuto, Bro deberías tomar un tren en seguida tenemos una situación de emergencia aquí

— Hola Kuroo-San.

— ¿Akashi?

— Si, tuve que contestar ya que Bokuto-san estaba en la ducha, él ya ha salido, los comunicare en seguida— Dicho esto, Akashi se inclinó, Bokuto había continuado su camino rumbo a la cocina por un vaso de leche fresca, una costumbre adquirida en los campamentos y que obligaba a quien fuera el setter de Fukurodani a tener siempre una botella fresca del blanco liquido —. Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san te llama —. Dijo, con el teléfono contra su pecho, resguardando la bocina.

Bokuto le enfoco, dejando de beber, pasando su brazo por sus labios para limpiarse y enarcando una ceja, busco rápidamente el reloj de la pared opuesta, y frunció los labios.

—Es demasiado temprano ¿No debería estar escuchando una ceremonia mientras obliga a Tsukki, Lev e Inuoka a permanecer sentados y silenciosos? —. Bokuto respingo, Akashi solo se elevó de hombros, porque él había pensado lo mismo. El ace de la técnica de Tokio tomo el teléfono que le había extendido su novio — Hey, Hey, Hey Bro, ¿Qué pasa?

—Sería bueno que tomaras un tren bala rápido Bokuto

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Dios, que diablos pasa allá Bro?—. Bokuto estaba caminando en círculos por la cocina, Akashi recargado en la barrita solo le veía, se había alterado con facilidad.

—Por favor no empieces a gritar Bokuto, la situación aquí se ha vuelto un poco complicada

— ¿Complicada, que quieres decir con complicada? La boda de Chibi-chan debe ser divertida, con alcohol y viejos amigos, ¿Qué hay de complicado en eso?

—Pues que para que la boda funcione se necesitan de dos, y el novio se ha escapado a Australia con un amante

Akashi lo vio venir mucho antes de que ocurriera, solo con prestar atención a las cejas arqueadas y a los ojos ámbar abriéndose en cámara lenta, por eso llevo sus manos hasta sus oídos y los cubrió ante uno de los mayores gritos que Bokuto había dado desde su adolescencia. Tendría que pasar a disculparse con los vecinos más tarde, fue lo que pensó, cuando Bokuto se dejó caer sentado sobre el desnivel en una diarrea verbal a la que los años le ayudaron a poder seguirle el ritmo, algo malo había pasado con Hinata.

Ambos, él y Bokuto habían recibido la invitación en su correo con un mes de anticipación. Era extraño que los primeros en formar un matrimonio de todos ellos, fueran los chicos de primer año de Karasuno. Hinata que había crecido solo unos pocos centímetros y que había recortado su cabello, Kageyama que había cedido su lugar como titular en la universidad a él para enfocarse en el equipo nacional. Ambos, el pequeño pelirrojo y el estoico Tobio se habían vuelto cercanos a ellos, un extraño grupo reunido por Kuroo y un obligado Tsukishima, Yachi Hitoka había sido la última en llegar con ellos, era tímida pero era muy buena en las artes y para ayudar en técnicas de estudio a pesar de apenas empezar el difícil mundo universitario.

Bokuto, quien había comenzado sus prácticas fue enviado por una semana, la semana de la boda, hasta Kioto. Akashi se había negado entonces a viajar en un auto compartido con Kuroo, Tsukki y Yamaguchi, ya que él se iría con su novio cuando llegara a Tokio, ¿el problema? Bokuto llegó hasta la madrugada, demasiado cansado para tomar el tren bala y tener que manejar en Miyagi. Akashi que no había sacado su licencia y no conocía el lugar decidió entonces que faltarían a la ceremonia y llegarían en la noche, así Bokuto dormiría algunas horas y él podría dejar todo preparado para su ausencia. Kuroo quien había prometido hacerles lugar en su habitación asignada en la casita de la abuela Tsukishima, les había convencido de aprovechar la golden week y pasar unos días de descanso agradable en el pueblo natal de Karasuno.

Akashi escucha la respiración honda que hace Bokuto extendiendo una mano hacia él, Keiji camina rápido hasta el desnivel, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, su novio estaba pálido y frio. Esto era peor de lo que sea que pudo haber pensado antes.

—Bokuto-san, dame el teléfono —. Dice firme, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él y depositando su mano libre alrededor del aparato, Bokuto le mira unos de segundos, soltando el celular y dejando caer su frente contra sus rodillas flexionadas. Porque Bokuto era demasiado sensible para recibir malas noticias, no podría ser otra cosa, pensó Akashi —Kuroo-san, soy Akashi, dímelo todo

Keiji dejo que sus rodillas tocaran el suelo, y acerco su pecho para que Bokuto pudiera sentirle cerca, Kōtarō alzo el rostro, solo para esconderlo en los pectorales de su novio como si fuese su refugio. Porque todo era una mierda, no solo para Hinata sino también para Tooru. Oikawa que era su compañero en el equipo de Voleibol, quien se había desgarrado los ligamentos de la corva de su rodilla y se había enfocado en las terapias, quien había demitido su ingreso en el departamento de la facultad de astronomía para cambiarlo a la unidad médica por la especialidad de fisioterapia.

Él lo sabía, los roces, la irritabilidad y el mal trato que llevaba con Kageyama, rivales de posición desde la escuela media, nunca pensó que algo así se convertiría en engaños e infidelidad. Oikawa era amigo de ellos, aun si no pertenecía a su grupo más cercano, Hinata y él se llevaban bien con Tooru, porque después de todo cualquier problema entre los setter no les involucraba a ellos. La cancha y la vida personal tenían delgadas líneas que apenas se podían diferenciar, Akashi estaba orgulloso del instinto de Bokuto para encontrar esas diferencias y mantenerlo al margen, la mayoría del tiempo, de malos entendidos.

"Oikawa está aquí"

Había dicho Kuroo, sonando angustiado y preguntando por recomendaciones, porque de alguna manera había terminado como el guardaespaldas de Hinata, separándose solo un par de pasos de la miserable figura que se movía a través de la casita campestre. Bokuto no había sabido que responder, demasiado sobre pasado y sintiéndose una nueva clase de idiota, incapaz de siquiera consolar o apoyar a ninguno de sus amigos.

Cuando Akashi colgó, un silencio pesado cayó sobre ellos. Bokuto se hizo hacia atrás para ver la mueca de su novio, ojos temblorosos y rostro rojo, Keiji estaba aguantando llorar, porque en verdad dolía, de esa forma inexplicable en la que haces laxos con desconocidos, con contrincantes pasados de deportes, con compañeros de diferentes facultades, de esa forma en la que ya no eres solo tú o tu pareja, sino un centenar de puntos interconectados que experimentan las heridas de igual forma y en diferente escalas. Bokuto rodeo su cintura, Akashi deslizo sus brazos por los hombros de Bokuto y se quedaron así, protegiéndose uno al otro de algo que sabía amargo y se sentía a traición derramando, punzando. Ninguno lloro.

—Si salimos en los próximos quince minutos, podremos tomar en tren bala que de media tarde, Kuroo ha dicho que Sawamura nos recogerá en la estación —. Dijo Akashi, con esfuerzo, su garganta se estaba cerrando. Bokuto asiento sin soltarle. Akashi no se movió de ese lugar seguro, su lugar seguro.

Porque ambos sabían que así era el amor, cruel, extraño, imprevisto y a veces oscuro. Bokuto abrió su boca, hundiendo sus dedos en la curvatura de la espalda de Keiji, ningún sonido salió de ellos. Akashi sintió la presión y dejo caer su peso sobre el enorme cuerpo de su novio.

Ambos prometieron silenciosamente nunca hacerse eso.

…

…

…

Huele a canela y perfume francés. Hinata casi puede ver las etiquetas de cuatro cifras en cada una de las prendas que Tooru Oikawa está vistiendo. Este sentado en un sillón individual, manos apoyadas sobre su regazo, y pierna flexionada una sobre la otra, es una postura elegante, piensa distraídamente, omitiendo las ojeras y la hinchazón de los pómulos. Él también ha llorado, Hinata puede saberlo, no por la señales físicas, de esplenda rígida y falta de peso, sino en el vacío de sus ojos, casi puede jurar que si Tooru se moviera, él podría oír los pedazos rotos de su corazón, todos siguen ahí en su pecho, Tooru al parecer no ha tenido siquiera las fuerzas para recogerles.

Al igual puede oír el murmullo de la voz de Kuroo tras la puerta, un perro guardián que ha estado a su lado la ultima hora, que se ha encargado de conseguirles un lugar privado a Oikawa y a él y de controlar los nervios de Kenma y Sugawara, de replegar la ayuda de la limpieza y hacer volver a Asahi, Noya y Tanaka. Hinata piensa que Kuroo podría dominar el mundo con una mano en la cintura si así lo quisiera.

El leve carraspeo de garganta le atrae de nuevo, enfocando sus ojos miel sobre los avellana de Oikawa quien le da un sonrisa falsa, esa que usa para con los maestros y compañeros difíciles en clase, la de cortesía y que delimita una distancia entre sus espacio vital y la intimidad, a Hinata eso le sienta mal, porque ellos han bromeado y comido juntos varias veces en la cafetería, han ido a cajas de bateo con Bokuto y Akashi, e incluso han compartido videos viejos de voleibol de preparatoria.

Oikawa sin embargo no parece recordar nada de eso, su comportamiento decaído manifestándose libre por primera vez frente a él. Hacía más de dos meses que no se veían ante la toma de práctica en una clínica local que Oikawa había tomado para créditos semestrales.

—Quiero comenzar diciendo que no es necesario que te disculpes Chibi-chan, nadie, bueno no puedo decirlo del chico refrescante, pero casi nadie sabía que tenía una relación con Iwaizumi —. Oikawa dice despacio, sigue sonriendo, a Hinata no le pasa desapercibido lo que parece costarle decir el nombre completo en lugar de "Iwa-chan" —. Así que él que tiene que disculparse después de todo soy yo, ¿Por qué sabes?, yo sí que sabía que Iwaizumi sentía algo por Kageyama.

Hinata siente el jadeo escapando de sus labios, como el golpe seco directo a su estómago, que lo deja sin aire e impotente. Oikawa abandona su sonrisa y baja la cabeza.

—Aunque siempre lo supe, desde la escuela media, que Iwaizumi tenía un cariño espacial por Kageyama, jamás llegue a pensar que huyeran a Australia, porque vamos, eso es demasiado drama para él, pero últimamente ya no estoy seguro, de eso ni de nada. El comportamiento de él me era fácil de prevenir, podía jugar incluso con mis palabras solo para obtener reacciones de Iwaizumi a mi conveniencia, y nunca lo vi mal, porque antes que cualquier cosa nosotros habíamos sido amigos desde el vientre de nuestras madres. Cuando yo nací Iwaizumi ya estaba aquí, esperando por mí. No existe un mundo en donde yo haya estado solo por más de unos meses, no existe un mundo en donde Iwaizumi no este ¿entiendes Chibi-chan?

Hinata asiente, aunque en realidad no sea así, él nunca ha tenido una relación de ese tipo, sus lazos más importantes se formaron en Karasuno y se fortalecieron en la universidad, es demasiado joven todavía para siquiera pretender empatizar con ese Oikawa que está en un punto muerto, donde nadie parece ser el correcto para ayudarle a salir, Shoyo siente compasión, no solo por toda la situación sino por el desasosiego que las palabras de Tooru destilan, tiene miedo, no más que eso, esta aterrado de esta vida en la que la persona que ama no está. Hinata entonces comprende que él también quiere gritar de puro terror y que la sensación de estar perdido colgando de él le hunde de a poco y tan solo han pasado algunas horas, no puede imaginarse como será mañana. Se encoge sobre la sillita de mimbre. Oikawa le mira a través de los mechones de cabello que se han salido de lugar, sacude la cabeza y respira para continuar.

—Regrese de mis practicas hace una semana, he estado en el apartamento de unos viejos amigos y dedique mi tiempo libre a seguir a Iwaizumi, como si fuese un detective profesional, es por eso que llegue hasta aquí. Creía que era sospechoso que la cita que ellos tienen cada tres días se adelantara, así que fui tras ellos a un café en Shinjuku. Supe que el final era inminente cuando ellos se besaron.

Hinata vuelve a jadear, sus ojos pican y quiere gritarle a Oikawa que se calle, que no le diga nada más, nada sobre ellos teniendo citas desde quien sabe cuándo, que duele, duele mucho. Quiere levantarse y poner ambas manos sobre la boca de Tooru, pero no lo hace, hoy no, no más vendas en los ojos y pretensiones que todo está bien. Hoy debe de estar ahí, recibiendo la verdad, no menos.

— ¿Paso algo más? —. Pregunta tan firme como puede. Oikawa solo niega y Hinata se permite tomar el aire perdido.

—Después de ello salieron del café y tomaron un taxi, sabía por la invitación que enviaste a Bokuto que hoy era su boda, no creí que te dejaría, de hecho yo vine a decirte sobre esto para que no estuvieses con él. Sé que se escucha mal Chibi-chan pero creí injusto que fueses engañado de esa forma, merecías saberlo y tomar tu propia decisión con base a ello.

Hinata asiente, tratando de procesar la información tan rápido como puede, no culpa a Oikawa, porque después de todo fue por Kageyama que no le envió una invitación, para no incomodar a ninguno de los dos, cuando en realidad los únicos que deberían disculparse en ese momento eran Iwaizumi y Kageyama. Tallo su rostro con sus manos, posando su vista sobre las tazas de té ya fría y extrañando el susurro de la voz de Kuroo en medio de todo ese silencio.

Levanto su mirada para hallar a Oikawa jugando con sus dedos.

—Ustedes fueron a un parque cuando aún nevaba en Tokio, Iwaizumi estaba ahí —, dijo de repente Oikawa, como si recordarse ese algo impórtate que había estado relegando durante la conversación, Hinata le enfoco un poco sorprendido —, no sé si fue casualidad o algo premeditado, pero él los fotografió a ambos, hay todo un álbum de ustedes en el viejo cuarto oscuro del departamento, y una sola de Kageyama. ¿Alguna vez te conté que Iwaizumi se especializo en la vida salvaje, y que es por eso que viaja constantemente?, él se graduó el año pasado y su trabajo fue comprado por Nacional Geographic Japan, en cuanto eso paso —. Hinata vuelve asentir, Oikawa se cubre el rostro un momento antes de fijar su vista en el Shoyo —. Lo que quiero decir Chibi-chan, es que, Iwaizumi no fotografía personas, solo lo ha hecho una vez, y fue a mí. Iwaizumi solo fotografía lo que ama. No existe ninguna fotografía mía de los últimos 2 años que sea autoría de Hajime Iwaizumi.

— ¿Ustedes… Ustedes tenían problemas? —Titubea Hinata, temiendo ser demasiado entrometido, Oikawa le sonríe y elevando sus hombros.

—Quien sabe. No discutíamos, no por cosas serias por lo menos. Hubo periodos de tiempos en los que no nos veíamos, nuestra vida era tranquila, cuando algo se está acabando no es sencillo de ver, eso se instala y no lo sientes hasta que es demasiado tarde, hasta que ya no puedes dar marcha atrás y un día simplemente se desaparece. Si en cambio, te refieres a que si Iwaizumi y yo como pareja no funcionábamos, es curioso decir que lo hacíamos, nos complementábamos. No ha existido otra persona que me haga sentir lleno de la forma en la que él lo ha hecho, pero sí en cambio hablas sobre amor, novios y esas cosas, si, existían, como en todos, no éramos ni pretendíamos ser perfectos. Puedo asegurarte Hinata que Iwaizumi y Kageyama jamás se acostaron, porque eso sí que se siente, y era algo que Iwaizumi no podría ocultarme, sería rebasado por la culpa.

—El gran rey…no, Oikawa-san, parece conocer muy bien a Iwaizumi-san.

—Jamás lo suficiente —, murmura con una sonrisa neutra, hace una seña con la mano, quitándole importancia y vuelve atrapar los ojos de Hinata —, como sea, las fotos de las que te hable, no le pertenecen ni a Iwaizumi ni a mí. Él robo esos momentos y los capturo en el tiempo, y a pesar de que él es el autor, son tus memorias con Kageyama —. Oikawa se inclina entonces hacia su izquierda, tomando el maletín y sacando de él un sobre, Hinata respinga y se hecha hacia atrás por instinto, Tooru hace una mueca de confusión antes de cerrar los ojos y sentirse idiota —. Yo, puedo sacarlas del sobre por ti si quieres —. Dice con cuidado, porque fue un sobre en donde su futuro planeado le fue devuelto a Hinata, según lo dicho por el chico ruso que recogía las guirnaldas que colgaban del techo.

—Yo, puedo hacerlo. Gracias —. Extiende su mano para tomar el sobre y dejarlo sobre su regazo, puede recordar pequeños pedazos de ese día al que se refiere Oikawa, el sabor del chocolate caliente y la risa de Kageyama al estar tirado sobre la nieve. Traga en seco, porque no quiere llorar más, no puede llorar más, mira a Oikawa, el cómo se re acomoda la ropa para levantarse. Hinata le imita, poniéndose de pie y esperando a que él recoja sus cosas —Oikawa-san —. Le llama en un susurro. Oikawa deja de envolver la mascada alrededor de su cuello y le mira curioso —. Gracias por decirme todo eso. Y sabe, yo tampoco puedo ver un mundo sin Kageyama.

—No puedo simpatizar con ello, al igual que tu no lo haces sobre Iwaizumi, pero entiendo a lo que te refieres Chibi-chan. Perdón por no haberlos detenido hoy en la cafetería, yo solo tenía esperanza de que terminara y él regresara a mí.

—La esperanza no es mala Oikawa-san, no para idiotas como nosotros.

La puerta se abrió, Oikawa no negó ni asintió, sintiéndose demasiado cansado, su energía drenada por la conversación, Hinata podía entender eso. Tomo el sobre para ir hasta él.

—Debería quedarse, escuche de Daichi-Sempai que no está en buenas condiciones para viajar, y el tren de regreso a Tokio es pesado —. Hinata ofreció, con la voz apagada, Oikawa le miro con suavidad y negó.

—Sería bueno escuchar a Chibi-chan, él sabe mejor de nadie tu condición Oikawa.

Ambos, el pelirrojo y castaño giraron su cabeza ante la puerta abierta. Kuroo estaba ahí, recargado en el marco, su cabello cayendo laxo a los lados de su rostro y de brazos cruzados, también se veía agotado y una de sus orejas estaba ligeramente roja, Oikawa rodo sus ojos.

—Tetsu-chan —Susurro, como una costumbre adquirida de los antiguos entrenamientos.

—Tanto tiempo chico lindo. Tus mensajes de emoticones y Kanjis cortos no son considerados una buena comunicación de dónde vengo. Deberías tener más consideración con tus viejos compañeros de equipo.

—Hace un año que ya no somos compañeros Tetsu-chan —. Oikawa se cruzó de brazos y enarco una ceja.

—Cierto, cierto, pero seguiste saliendo con Bokuto y Akashi, y al parecer con Chibi-chan, ¿Por qué salí yo de esa ecuación, cuando ellos claramente también fueron tus compañeros de equipo hace una año? —Kuroo se inclinó, Oikawa se sonrojo pareciendo lo bastante avergonzado para su satisfacción, abrió la boca para defenderse, Kuroo elevo una de sus manos, palma abierta y le calló —. No, no, no. Ni siquiera lo intentes Oikawa, tienes que compensarme, así que te quedaras aquí —. Kuroo camino hasta ellos, pasado un brazo sobre los delgados hombros del castaño, dirigiéndolo con rapidez fuera de la pequeña salita en la que había estado.

Hinata sonrió apenas, por ese Oikawa que parecía torpe ante Kuroo, y que hacia muecas graciosas que no había visto desde el accidente de rodilla del castaño. Shoyo cerró la puerta de salita, sintiendo de pronto el peso del sobre colgando de su mano, lo arrugo entre sus dedos, reprimiendo su pensamiento de caminar directo a la cocina e incendiarlo en la estufa, Yamaguchi y Sugawara colapsarían del susto ante el olor de quemado y su aparente incapacidad para tomar decisiones y Tsukishima le golpearía por hacer algo tan descuidado.

—Aun no, espera un poco más.

Susurro Hinata, girando sobre sus pies para ir hasta la habitación de la segunda planta, lo primero que tenía que hacer era quitarse ese disfraz de novio de altar.

…

…

…

 **つづく** **…**


	6. Separar (los)

∞ **Titulo** : "(Re) Enamorarse"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Friendship

∞ **Ranting** NC17

∞ **N/A** Haikyuu no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Haruichi Furadate

∞ **Resumen:** El volleyball siempre formara parte de sus vidas con tazas rellenas de café, y videos de viejos campeonatos. Compañeros de preparatoria, finales de relaciones y con amores que jamás pudieron ser.

…

…

…

Kenma siempre le ha seguido con la mirada, desde la primera vez que se encontraron por accidente en Miyagi, en una de las tantas calles estrechas que usaba el Karasuno en sus rutinas para correr. Fue como el destello de un rayo de luz que da de pronto entre las sombras, sus ojos se encontraron y entonces el mundo se detuvo, el videojuego dejo de tener su atractivo inicial y su atención entera se concentró en el chico pelirrojo y ojos chocolate. Kenma lo supo en ese momento, que Hinata era el tipo de persona que hacía crecer las flores en el asfalto y podía mantener vivo a los peces dorados hasta su vejez.

Que era de esas cosas casi imposibles, extraordinarias, que encendía el mundo con su sonrisa y lo sacudía a base de determinación, de retos, de batallas en el aire, con sus alas de cuervo, siempre resistiendo, persistente, con mucho coraje, y terquedad. Queriendo más y más, a cada paso.

Dos años juntos, llegando a las nacionales, teniendo la batalla del basurero. Enfrentándose, sudor, multitud, manos ardiendo. Hinata no sabe rendirse, pero reconoce la derrota cuando la tiene enfrente, la llora, se sacude y continua.

Kenma lo mira ahora, como una llamita débil a punto de extinguirse, se pregunta si las luciérnagas se ven de esa forma cuando están por morir, tintineantes y desorbitadas.

Y él que nunca ha sabido manejar las situaciones sentimentales, solo se ha mantenido tan cerca cómo puede, sin las palabras correctas, pero siendo un gato guardián, sus ojos fijos sobre cada uno de los movimientos, de ese sol, que está por apagarse, rodeado del mundo entero, pero sumido en su interior.

Kenma trata de no asustarse, pero entre más pasan las horas y la noche llega, es un espectador en primera fila, viendo morir a Hinata Shouyo, consumido por el desconsuelo, una boda a medias, y un traje blanco que huele a sake.

…

…

…

 **Separ (los)**

…

…

…

No sería difícil explicar cómo todo se había convertido de pronto en una reunión de ex alumnos de preparatoria, metidos en una casita campirana a las afueras de Miyagi, con té verde en tacitas de porcelanas y mochi de colores repartidos en cajitas de gatitos en cada una de las superficies de la diminuta salita.

Yachí había regresado, justo después de que dejara instaladas a la madre de Shoyo y a Natsu, ambas llevadas hasta el hotel más cercano, para mayor comodidad, todos necesitaban descansar, Kyoko se haría cargo de ambas, y las llevaría hasta su casa al día siguiente en una camioneta rentada.

La rubia se acomoda el vestido entre las piernas, pequeña como es, toma el taburete justo al lado de Kuroo, que no ha dejado de mensajear por su celular con una sola mano. La otra la tiene ocupada, posicionada sobre la espalda de Hinata, que se mantiene recto viendo cómo Suga despide a Yui y a Daichi desde la puerta. Esta tan lejos, pero puede notarlo, la irritación de su sempai por alguien que considera un extraño dentro del territorio que está acostumbrado a poseer, Hinata casi puede entender el sentimiento de ligero descontrol que ambos sienten por no estar en los lugares donde se supone, él casado, Suga junto a Daichi.

—Sigo pensando que es mejor que nos quedemos con Hinata —. Dice el ex capitán. Suga vuelve a negar.

—Eso no ayudaría en nada además… — Suga no quiere sonar grosero, pero Yui realmente es alguien externo a todos ellos, y no quiere exponer a Hinata a ella. No es parte de la familia aun y puede que nunca lo sea, no al grado compenetrado que todos tienen. Daichi parece entender la pequeña duda brillándole al final de los ojos, así que solo asiente.

—Además sería bueno que todos le diéramos un respiro a Hinata —, Daichi dice, complementándole la oración, para que suene todo lo cortes que Suga es pero que en ese momento le cuesta un poco más —, no creo que sea bueno que lo atosiguen en este instante. Dejare a Yui en la casa de mis padres y regresare. Mientras tanto dile a Kuroo que no sea extremadamente amable en territorio neutro.

Suga frunce el ceño sin entender, gira un poco su cabeza para ver cómo el ex jugador del Nekoma está inclinado, invadiéndole el espacio vital no solo a Hinata sino a Oikawa también. Pone sus manos sobre la cintura y asiente.

—Se lo diré para que lo tenga en cuenta, ciertamente las amabilidades pueden ser malinterpretadas cuando se tiene el corazón roto.

Daichi asiente, con esa sonrisa que usa solo cuando ambos parecen adivinar el pensamiento del otro, y que le ha costado un par de discusiones con Yui, que tuerce el gesto solo de verle.

La puerta se cierra y el murmullo de Yamaguchi y Tsukishima se cuela desde la cocina, ambos están trasportando aperitivos para tener lugar en el refrigerador y frigorífico que han conseguido para guardar toda la comida. Por su parte los de Nekoma forman un semi circulo con las sillitas del comedor, todos cerca de Yaku y Kenma, que parece por primera vez, más al pendiente del rostro de Hinata que de la consola que tiene en la mano.

Suga da un suspiro, y toma fuerzas, junta ambas palmas de sus manos en un aplauso que calla todo sonido.

Todos los rostros giran a verle al mismo tiempo. Suga sonríe hacia sus adentros como si de pronto pudiera plantar bien los pies sobre la tierra y la angustia de sentirse ligeramente perdido se desplazará lejos de su corazón y mente.

—Debido a las circunstancias en las que hemos terminado y con la absoluta confianza en que ninguno de los presentes quiere alejarse demasiado de Hinata, sería bueno decidir cómo nos vamos a repartir dentro de la casita y quienes volverán a los hoteles, ya que las reservaciones no pueden ser simplemente canceladas y no quiero, igual que muchos de ustedes, que eso se vuelva un desperdicio de dinero. Así que por favor pónganse de acuerdo e informen sus decisiones a Yamaguchi y Tsukishima —. Suga les mira, sus ojos grises viajando por entre todos ellos, esperando alguna clase de replica que nunca llega. Asiente satisfecho y pasa esta vez hacia el ojo del huracán —. Oikawa, he escuchado que te quedaras.

—Yo no…

—Lo he invitado yo —. Dice Hinata, impidiendo que pueda negarse a nada más. Suga asiente.

—Es obvio entonces que permanecerás aquí, así que por favor considera una habitación menos a tomar en cuanta Tsukishima —. Suga dice, caminando hasta el centro de la sala. El rubio hace un sonido con su garganta que le ha escuchado y Yamaguchi asiente para darle convicción —. Bien, lo siguiente es decirles, que esto no se volverá en ninguna clase de circo, y que se tomara el ritmo adecuado durante la semana, no queremos Hinata atosigarte de ninguna forma, ni provocar que sientas que tu vida es ahora de conocimiento público. Lo que pretendemos en solamente permanecer a tu lado, a la posibilidad en que nos lo permitas. Es por eso que Kenma y yo hemos pensado que sería bueno que dejaras tu apartamento en Tokio. Cancela la renta si así lo quieres y usa nuestro almacén en el edifico para guardar tus pertenencias. Me pondré en contacto con Kageyama para que haga lo mismo con las suyas.

—Creo que estas yendo un poco lejos Sugawara —. Dice Kuroo cuando Hinata se hunde sobre su asiento en el banquito, para su molestia —. No puedes simplemente tomar ese tipo de decisiones, Kageyama y Hinata deben de arreglar sus cosas por sí mismos.

—La situación Kuroo, es que no hay nada que arreglar aquí. Simplemente estamos pensando en la seguridad tanto económica como emocional de él.

—Sigo creyendo que están cruzando una línea.

—Kuroo-san —. Hinata se gira hacia él y niega. — Tu no entiendes.

Y es como un golpe en seco, las palabras le hacen echarse hacia atrás. Su pecho encogiéndose y su mandíbula apretándose. Oikawa asiente, como si él también pudiese ver algo que es invisible ante los ojos de Kuroo.

—Como decía —. Retoma Suga, con el mentón elevado para no provocar una pelea con la situación tan tensa —. Puedes mudarte conmigo. Daichi ha decidido irse con su novia de todas formas, así que esto solo adelantara sus planes.

—Shoyo debería pedir una explicación —. Dice Nishinoya, interrumpiendo a Suga, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido —. No estoy de acuerdo que simplemente se retire como si fuera un perdedor. Porque esto no es un juego, Kageyama cometió traición, lo menos que debería de hacer es dar la cara y explicar sus razones a la persona afectada. Su egoísmo simplemente no puede ser pasado por alto.

—Y eso sí que es algo que no nos corresponde —. Dice Tsukishima, acomodándose las gafas —. El rey es libre de huir como un cobarde si así lo quiere. Él tiene que tomar la responsabilidad de sus acciones, pero no existe nada que lo obligue a hacerlo, ni siquiera Hinata, cuando es obvio que lo ha abandonado.

—Tsukki —. Reprende Yamaguchi.

—No, es cierto. He sido abandonado. No hay porque buscarle otros nombres a lo que me ha pasado —Dice Hinata, encogiéndose de hombros, porque de todos, el rubio siempre ha sido directo y honesto y aunque duele, sabe que tiene razón.

—Tsukishima —Advierte Suga, cuando lo mira abrir la boca, el rubio solo se encoge de hombros.

—Hinata no es un desvalido, ni necesita de ningún tipo de lastima. Él ha demostrado ser más fuerte de lo que ninguno de nosotros imagina, y siento que lo estamos olvidando —. Dice el rubio y Kuroo asiente como si por fin alguien estuviese hablando en el mismo idioma.

—Nadie le está teniendo lastima a Shouyo — Replica Noya, manos en la cintura y ceño fruncido.

—Bien, entonces demuéstrenlo. Déjenlo regresar por su cuenta a Tokio y déjenlo enfrentarse a Kageyama por sí solo.

Hinata mira a Tsukishima, como si fuera la primera vez, tan alto y con su gesto aburrido, como si solo estuviese diciendo lo obvio a demasiadas personas que quieren mantenerle, dentro y seguro, no lo necesita. No necesita que nadie le esconda y que luche sus batallas por él, porque, aunque Hinata se sienta agradecido ante el gesto de profunda protección que todos están teniendo, también quisiera que entendieran una sola cosa.

—Él tiene que regresar, ha firmado un contrato con la nacional, Iwaizumi-san debe de saberlo, así que no va a permitir que Kageyama tenga algún tipo de problema legal solo para permanecer en donde sea que estén. Y cuando ellos lo hagan, Kageyama querrá verme y yo voy a permitirlo, porque esto tiene que acabar para bien o para mal —. Hinata lo dice, su rostro hacia Oikawa —. La Golden week apenas esta por empezar, así que creo que me dará el tiempo suficiente para saber que es lo que quiero —. Trata de que no le tiemble la voz, demasiados ojos puestos sobre él, invisible presión empujándole hacia abajo, Kuroo le sostiene de la cintura y Hinata se sorprende de no sentirse invadido ni atosigado por el alto hombre a su lado.

La mirada de Kenma y Suga destellan, peligrosa y en reconocimiento.

Noya aprueba sus palabras con un alarido, y Tsukki bufa, rodando los ojos pero satisfecho con haber logrado lo que nadie más podría. Empujar a Hinata a su límite, ahora solo tiene que hacer una cosa más.

Alejar a Kuroo del pelirrojo, su intervención podría ser peligrosa. Y no es el único que piensa de esa forma dentro de la salita.

…

…

…

 **つづく** **…**


End file.
